


out of reach (he searchs)

by WithYourRhythm



Series: MadaTobi AU's [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love those two, I'm just gonna post this and disappear for the night, M/M, Madara the Black Cat, No worries I'll just create one if it's necessary, Tobirama the Crazy Scientist, What do you mean there is not a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: He was fast. He had plans, his schedule was tight, and he never slowed down to explain his life and choices. Not for Tōka, not for his brother, not for himself.Madara never expected him to do so. That was exactly why Tobirama did it.





	out of reach (he searchs)

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes Tobirama, our milk-white snowflake who is too smug to be anything other than asshole, and Madara, the literal black cat who is going to curse you for real.
> 
> A match made in the heaven, those two.

It always started with a stray thought. A misplaced word, some whispered joke, but Tobirama's mind never let them slide. He heard, improved, then created something from them that was not nearly _enough_.

 

He was good at that, twisting things into something beyond recognition and creating disappointment from them.

 

It just wasn't _right_. Not the result he wants. Never good enough for him.

 

Tobirama never felt proud for this, but he was his father's son more than Hashirama. Hashirama was always a dreamer, believer, talking and taking people's minds away from reality, managing to capture every single person's heart. He was sturdy, loving, a literal puppy in every meaning.

 

Tobirama wasn't.

 

He was fast. He had plans, his schedule was tight, and he never slowed down to explain his life and choices. Not for Tōka, not for his brother, not for himself.

 

Madara never expected him to do so. That was exactly why Tobirama did it.

 

Tobirama never thought he would want _Madara's_ company of all people. That man was a menace. Always yelling, giving orders, hissing Tobirama, just like a cat. Tobirama could swear he once saw Madara pushing a glass down the counter at Tobirama's house.

 

Tobirama often felt like he was living in a zoo too. 

 

But even with these facts, Madara still understood him best.

 

“Our father- Butsuma was a strict man.” He explained as he examined his microscope's lens, “He expected nothing but perfection. And as you know, Hashirama never exactly managed that, not in the way father wanted. So the second heir's education became necessary, and that was where I came in the picture.”

 

Without looking at Madara, he frowned and threw the lens at trash can. As he got up and walked towards the cabinet which held his equipment, he kept going.

 

“I had to know when I should speak, and what should I say if I do. I should be a fighter for the Clan Wars, but a politic as well, because Anija was useless at that. I had to write a proposition to Uzumaki, Mito specifically, in Hashirama's name. If I failed that, father was going to marry me into Nara Clan, which would result with them as our ally but me out of Senju clan. I managed.”

 

But it wasn't that bad, not for Tobirama. Nara Clan was respected among many including Tobirama. Their brains were like a room full of books. Tobirama didn't have many who would, who  _could_ listen him, and those who did never understood what he talked about anyway.

 

So he murmured quietly, “Wouldn't be too bad if I didn't. A Nara's brain is the best wedding gift I could ever wish for. But I certainly liked this way better. I had no interest in any of their people that I knew of.”

 

Madara's voice came from a little behind, still sitting on the same chair he sat when he stepped in Tobirama's laboratory, “A warrior and a politician? They are so different, yet you've managed.” Tobirama could hear amusement in his voice, “Maybe you are not so bad, Senju. Keep going.”

 

Tobirama snorted. “As if. That's all you're gonna get from me for now.”

 

Madara's sigh traveled across the room, reaching to Tobirama who left the cabinet and was going through scrolls on one of his desks, trying to find the right lens among dozens of equipments and scrolls.

 

“All right then.”

 

No foot steps were heard, they were shinobi, but Tobirama could sense his chakra moving towards him, feel the warmth of Madara's skin the second he got too close.

 

“Though, even with all those closed doors, you found a way for yourself anyway. And I don't think ending result was too much of a disappointment, Senju. I heard that dozens of women want your hand in marriage. A few men too.”

 

Tobirama turned back, too amused to say anything about the fact that Madara trapped him between his table and himself, “Oh, is that so?”

 

Madara smirked, eyes full with mischief, “Well, they are wasting their time if you ask me.”

 

Tobirama's lip quirked upwards for a second, so he repeated, “ _Is that so?_ ”

 

The roll of Madara's eyes was too funny for Tobirama to not to smile. “Alright, maybe they _really_ are wasting everybody's time.” He added.

 

Madara just huffed and pulled Tobirama closer to himself, “Just stop talking, will you? You are much more attractive when you don't talk.”

 

Tobirama's smirk was too smug to be anything other than 'no'. “It's still a wonder why you always say the opposite when-”

 

Madara couldn't let him finish now, could he?

 

He just knew how to make the bastard shut up, too.


End file.
